<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love is Blind by xtremeroswellian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310510">Love is Blind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian'>xtremeroswellian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Third Watch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Humor, Magic, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Valentine's Day, hexes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:34:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cowritten with NYPDBosco, who doesn't have an account here. </p><p>Valentine's Day with the gang from the 55th.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Sullivan/Kim Zambrano, Maurice Boscorelli/Faith Yokas, Monte "Doc" Parker/Alex Taylor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bosco drove down the street with his right hand resting on the top of the steering wheel, his left elbow resting on the doorframe as he ran his hand through his hair. He shot a cautious glance in Faith's direction. "Fred ever get you anything real romantic for Valentine's Day?"</p><p>She snorted. "Only if you count a vacuum cleaner with a heart shaped balloon tied to the handle romantic."</p><p>He pressed his lips together, and nodded his head. "So...say you were a guy and you were tryin' to pick out somethin' for..."</p><p>She made a face. "An attitude adjustment would be pretty romantic."</p><p>"Come on. I'm tryin' to be serious here, and I need a little...womanly advice."</p><p>She leaned her head against the passenger window. "Jewelry's always nice. Or flowers."</p><p>"Hmmm. I don't think we've been datin' long enough for jewelry," he said softly as he shifted nervously in his seat, sure that Faith would soon freak out about the topic of conversation.</p><p>"Well, you could always get her a gift certificate to see a surgeon."</p><p>His eyes narrowed. "What the hell does that mean?!"</p><p>"You know, to get the stick removed from up her ass," she replied with a smirk.</p><p>"You think that's funny," he asked, his voice harsh.</p><p>"Maybe."</p><p>He stared out the window as he drove. "You just gotta get to know her."</p><p>"No, thanks."</p><p>Bosco shook his head, his eyes angry. "Why you gotta be like this?! I'm finally happy and you're..."</p><p>"Oh, yeah. You're -real- happy," she said sarcastically.</p><p>"Just shut up."</p><p>She turned her head to look at him. "You know, you think she's so great, but she's changed you, Bosco. And not for the better. You've turned into a real jerk."</p><p>He looked over at her quickly before focusing his attention to the street in front of him again. "I haven't changed."</p><p>Faith shook her head. "Yeah, you have. You've gotten cold. Distant." She looked away.</p><p>"Sounds more like you," he mumbled.</p><p>She tensed. "If I am it's only because I don't know you anymore."</p><p>"You know...." He quickly grabbed the wheel with both hands. "Hold on!"</p><p>"What?" Before he had time to answer, she was thrown forward in her seat and she hit the dashboard hard, the crunching of metal ringing in her ears.</p><p>He tried to brace himself, but he still slammed into the steering wheel a painful groan escaping him. Dazed for a moment he shook his head and looked out the front windshield. "Shit!"</p><p>Faith winced, the wind knocked out of her from the impact. Drawing in a breath, she looked up to see that they had run into the car in front of them. "Wonderful," she mumbled.</p><p>Bosco looked over at her quickly as he rubbed his chest. "You okay?"</p><p>"Peachy," she replied, reaching for her door handle.</p><p>"I'm gonna give this jag-off a piece of my mind! The son of a bitch just slammed on the brakes for no reason!" He pushed open the driver's side door and got out. "Ow man! Look at this." He motioned toward the front of the RMP.</p><p>"Yeah, well maybe if you'd been payin' more attention to where you were goin' instead of bitchin' at me, you would've seen the brake lights come on."</p><p>"I -was- paying attention," he shouted. "I tried to stop! This was -not- my fault!"</p><p>"No, nothing ever is." She pressed a hand to her stomach as she walked slowly around the car.</p><p>"This wasn't my fault." He shook his head as he made his way to talk to the driver of the other vehicle.</p><p>The woman in the driver's seat sat nervously, her hands clutching the steering wheel tightly.</p><p>"What the hell was that," Bosco growled.</p><p>She flinched. "I'm sorry."</p><p>"You're sorry?! You just sent me and my partner slamming into the dash because you -stopped- for no reason!"</p><p>"I thought you were pulling me over!"</p><p>"What?" He blinked, and shook his head. "Pulling you over?"</p><p>"Yeah, you were following really close!"</p><p>"I was driving! I didn't have my lights or siren on," he informed her. "And I wasn't that close!"</p><p>"Yes, you were."</p><p>Faith couldn't help but smirk.</p><p>"Son of a bitch," he muttered, shaking his head as he looked at Faith. "You know this wasn't my fault, Yokas."</p><p>She didn't reply, just stood motionless a few feet away.</p><p>"This is unbelievable." He pointed at the lady with both hands. "I got a psycho lady who slammed on her brakes cause she thought I was pulling her over." He then motioned toward Faith. "And I got a partner who is ready to blame this on me. I'm screwed."</p><p>She started to reply when she caught sight of something and her eyes widened. "Bosco!" She quickly darted toward him, sending them both tumbling to the ground out of the way as another car drove up and slammed into the woman's van from the front.</p><p>"What the..." He covered his face with his arm as some of the glass from the vehicles' headlights rained down on them.</p><p>"Damn," she mumbled. "Are you okay?"</p><p>He sat up slowly, and brushed off his sleeves. "Uh...yeah. I think. You?"</p><p>"I think so." She winced as she moved away from him. She pressed the button on her radio. "This is 55-David. Central, we're gonna need a bus and another squad at 222 North Water."</p><p>Bosco scrambled to his feet. "You check the lady I'll check the other car."</p><p>"Yeah, okay." She stood up and walked over to the driver's seat of the car.</p><p>He hurried around to the driver's side of the second vehicle. "This can't be good."</p><p>The lady rolled her head to the side, and looked at Faith.</p><p>"Are you all right, Ma'am?"</p><p>She lifted a hand to her head, and pulled it away to show Faith the blood that was on her fingers. "My leg hurts."</p><p>"The paramedics are on the way. They'll be here soon."</p><p>"This wasn't my fault," she told her firmly.</p><p>"You slammed on your brakes, Ma'am."</p><p>"I thought I was being pulled over."</p><p>Faith gave her a look. "Just stay put til the medics get here." She turned and headed toward Bosco.</p><p>"Driver's unconscious, but he's breathin' and stuff," he informed her. "Where's the damn bus?!"</p><p>"Central, what's the ETA on that bus?"</p><p>"Two minutes," came the response.</p><p>Bosco stood back and shook his head. "This wasn't my fault," he told her softly. "I wasn't that close to her. She just -stopped-."</p><p>"I know." She drew in a breath.</p><p>He ran both hands through his hair, and looked around, a hint of panic in his eyes.</p><p>"It's gonna be okay."</p><p>"Lieu's gonna have my ass."</p><p>"It wasn't your fault, Bosco."</p><p>"Right." He nodded his head. "That lady okay?"</p><p>"She's got a cut on her leg, but she seems to be all right. Still insistin' that this wasn't her fault."</p><p>He rested his hand on his chest. "And you're sure that you're okay? Cause I know I hit pretty hard."</p><p>"I think I may have cracked a rib," she admitted, exhaling slowly.</p><p>His eyes widened. "Serious?!"</p><p>"It's no big deal."</p><p>"We'll get someone to take us to Mercy so you can get checked out."</p><p>"Later. We're gonna have a ton of paperwork to do."</p><p>"The paper will wait," he informed her before stepping toward the driver of the second vehicle when he heard him groan. "Help's on the way, pal."</p><p>Faith turned and watched as an ambulance pulled up. She waved to Doc and Kim.</p><p>Doc hopped out of the bus, and grabbed his bag before jogging over to Faith. "What've we got?"</p><p>"Driver of the car's unconscious, the woman in the van has some kind of leg injury. She's bleedin' but I don't think it's serious."</p><p>"Okay. Kim! You take the lady in the van. I got this guy."</p><p>"Okay, Doc. I got it." She headed for the van, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.</p><p>"You guys were involved in this," Doc asked as he opened the car door so he could evaluate the driver.</p><p>"Yeah, the woman in the van slammed on her brakes for no reason and we ran into her. This guy slammed into her a few minutes later."</p><p>"Damn." Doc secured a c-collar around the man's neck. "You two all right?"</p><p>"Yeah, I think so." Faith turned to see 55-Charlie rolling up.</p><p>"Faith mighta cracked a rib," Bosco told Doc.</p><p>"It's no big deal." She walked over toward the RMP that Sully was driving. "Where's Davis?"</p><p>"He took some lost time for some hot date or something," Sully informed her with a shrug. "What the hell happened here?"</p><p>"Car accident," she replied.</p><p>"Well I can see that, Faith."</p><p>She smirked. "Lady slammed on her brakes, we ran into her."</p><p>"She slam on her brakes to try and avoid that other car?"</p><p>"No, the other car ran into her after we hit her."</p><p>"Damn." Sully shook his head. "You and Bosco okay?"</p><p>"Yeah, we're fine." She nodded, straightening as she saw another ambulance pulling up. "Wow, we've got a whole caravan."</p><p>"Yeah. Wonderful, huh?"</p><p>"Fantastic." She winced slightly as she stepped out of the way as Carlos and Taylor started over.</p><p>Bosco slowly wandered over to the van, and watched as Kim worked on the woman. He was still slightly dazed by the whole situation.</p><p>"Doc, where do you need us?" Taylor questioned.</p><p>"I could use your help gettin' this guy loaded up. Carlos, go grab a backboard."</p><p>Nieto held up the backboard he was carrying. "All ready got it," he informed him sounding slightly bored.</p><p>Faith walked over to where Bosco stood. "You okay?"</p><p>He turned his head to look at her. "Huh?"</p><p>"Are you all right?"</p><p>"Oh." He nodded. "Sure."</p><p>"Did you hit your head?"</p><p>His eyebrows furrowed, and he thought about it for a moment. "No. I don't think so."</p><p>"Are you sure?" There was a hint of worry in her voice.</p><p>He nodded slightly. "I slammed into the steering wheel, but...I don't think I hit my head."</p><p>"Okay." She walked over to where Kim stood. "How is she?"</p><p>"She's gonna be fine," Kim told her.</p><p>"No thanks to him," the woman spat as she pointed toward Bosco.</p><p>"Hey, this isn't my partner's fault," Faith informed her.</p><p>"Sure. Stick up for him!"</p><p>Her eyes narrowed and she pulled out her ticketbook.</p><p>"Are you kidding me," the woman hollered.</p><p>"Lady, you slammed on your brakes and caused an accident! You're gettin' a ticket!"</p><p>She glared at Faith.</p><p>Bosco moved away from the van, and leaned against the building behind him as he watched Doc, Carlos and Taylor pull the other driver out of his car, and strap him to the gurney.</p><p>"Doc, you think you and Taylor can get this guy in the bus? I gotta uh...use the little boys' room."</p><p>Parker gave him an irritated look, and waved his hand dismissively.</p><p>Faith glared back at her as she started to write out the ticket.</p><p>Kim raised her eyebrows. "Well, you're gonna be all right. The cut isn't deep enough to need stitches."</p><p>"You're still taking me to the hospital, right? I could have whiplash. In fact...my neck does hurt."</p><p>"Oh, you've -got- to be kiddin' me," Faith said under her breath.</p><p>"You know, I could sue all of you."</p><p>"Excuse me?"</p><p>"I could sue the police department because you ran into me, and I could sue the paramedics for mistreating my injuries." She raised a hand to her neck.</p><p>Kim stared at her. "Mistreating your...do you wanna go to the hospital?"</p><p>"Yes. I think I need to, don't you?"</p><p>"Sure. We'll take you to the hospital. I'll go get the backboard. You should stay still." Kim turned away and rolled her eyes at Faith before heading for the bus.</p><p>The woman shifted slightly and glanced at Faith. "On second thought, suing you would be too expensive." She smiled mischievously, and then closed her eyes, and put her index and middles fingers to each temple.</p><p>Faith rolled her eyes. "I need to see your license and registration."</p><p>She didn't answer Faith as she muttered a few words before lowering her hands. "I'm sorry, Officer. The paramedic told me to stay still."</p><p>"What the..." She glared at the woman. "You're gonna be lucky if I don't haul your ass to the station when they're done with you at the hospital!"</p><p>"Careful. I wouldn't want to have to put another hex on you and your friends."</p><p>"Another hex?" She snorted. "Okay, so we'll add a psyche evaluation to your whiplash." She shook her head and turned to head back to the squad car.</p><p>Bosco watched Faith walk away from the car, and headed in her direction. "Everything goin' okay?"</p><p>She shook her head. "You will not believe..." She looked up at him.</p><p>He met her gaze, and started to say something but then stopped. The thought totally escaping him.</p><p>Faith gazed back at him intently, unable to say anything.</p><p>He pressed a hand to his forehead, feeling a quick sharp pain between his eyes. "Damn. What was that?"</p><p>She felt a similar pain in her own head. "I don't know."</p><p>"Maybe I did hit my head."</p><p>"Are you okay?" She moved closer to him, her eyes full of concern.</p><p>He let out a breath. "I thought I was, but now...now I'm not so sure." He rubbed his forehead.</p><p>She reached out and touched his face gently. "Maybe you should go to the e.r.," she said softly.</p><p>Bosco swallowed hard as he gazed at her, leaning into her touch. "Only if you'll go with me."</p><p>"Wouldn't be anywhere else," she whispered, gazing back at him.</p><p>Sullivan walked over to the van, and watched as Kim tried to talk some sense into the female driver. "Everything okay over here?"</p><p>Kim glanced over her shoulder briefly. "Yeah, this woman..." She paused and looked over her shoulder again. "Hey, Sully."</p><p>He smiled. "Hi, Kim."</p><p>A slow smile spread across her face. "How's it goin'?"</p><p>"It's uh..." His eyebrows furrowed, and he rubbed his forehead for a second before continuing. "It's actually going pretty good. Did you need any help?"</p><p>"Huh? Oh, uh...no, I don't think so. You wanna get some coffee?"</p><p>"Yeah." He nodded his head. "I'll meet you after the shift?"</p><p>She smiled. "Yeah. Sounds good."</p><p>"Later." Sully smiled at her before walking away.</p><p>Doc stepped into the back of the bus, and turned toward Alex. "Taylor, can you hand me that..."</p><p>"What?" she asked without looking up as she checked the man's pulse again.</p><p>"That uh...that..." He searched his brain for the word, but couldn't find it.</p><p>Sighing, she looked up at him, her gaze meeting his. The irritated look leaving her face.</p><p>He smiled at her, ignoring the dull pain in his forehead.</p><p>She smiled back at him. "I didn't ask...how are you doing today, Doc?"</p><p>"I'm good. Real good. You?"</p><p>Tayor smiled a little wider. "I'm a lot better now."</p><p>"That's great," he told her softly. "Hey, maybe after we transport these patients we could grab a bite to eat in the cafeteria?"</p><p>"Yeah. Yeah, I'd like that."</p><p>Carlos came jogging up to the bus. "Man, I feel -much- better now."</p><p>Taylor didn't even look at him. "So we'll meet you at the hospital?" she asked Doc softly.</p><p>"Yeah." He nodded his head. "I'll see you soon."</p><p>Carlos gave the senior paramedic a weird look as he slowly got out of the back of the bus after gazing at Taylor for a moment. "Doc, you all right?"</p><p>"Never better." He grinned, and slapped Carlos on the back before going to find Kim.</p><p>Taylor finally turned to look at Carlos. "Isn't he a great guy?"</p><p>His eyes widened. "Doc?! You were just sayin' like twenty minutes ago how he was always gettin' on your nervous cause he treated you like a medic and not a firefighter."</p><p>"I was? I musta been havin' a bad morning."</p><p>He shook his head as he started to close the doors. "You women are so confusing."</p><p>She sighed. "When you fall in love Carlos, you'll understand."</p><p>"Love?!"</p><p>"He's dreamy." She turned and walked toward the passenger seat of the ambulance, a silly smile on her face.</p><p>"Holy shit." Carlos ran his hand through his hair. "I'm in the Twilight Zone."</p><p>* * *</p><p>Bosco sat on the exam table in one of the trauma rooms waiting for the doctor to come in, and evaluate him. He'd taken off his uniform shirt and bulletproof vest, and both items were sitting on the table next to him. He rubbed his forehead for a moment. "Are you feelin' okay," he asked Faith softly.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm okay. I'm just worried about you," she said just as softly, gazing at him.</p><p>"You got hurt, too. Are you sure you're all right? Cause I could go get..."</p><p>"Shh. I'm all right." She reached out and rested a hand on his knee.</p><p>"Okay." He nodded his head slowly, and covered her hand with his. "Thank you...for gettin' me outta the way. I didn't even see that car coming."</p><p>"I couldn't let somethin' happen to you," she whispered.</p><p>"I'm sorry about the accident."</p><p>"Wasn't your fault."</p><p>He gave her hand a squeeze. "I'm really glad that you're okay."</p><p>She shifted a little closer to where he was sitting and touched his face with her other hand, gazing at him. Her eyes soft, warm.</p><p>Bosco blinked a couple times before letting his eyes meet hers. He swallowed hard then licked his lips.</p><p>Her gaze dropped to his lips, then rose to meet his eyes again. "Boz, I..."</p><p>"Okay, Officer Boscorelli, how are you feeling?" Dr. Thomas asked as he walked in.</p><p>He continued to look at Faith for a moment before turning his head to look at the doctor. "Huh?"</p><p>"Am I interrupting something?"</p><p>Faith blinked and looked at the doctor. "Oh, we were just talking." She squeezed Bosco's hand lightly. "But we can talk later, right?"</p><p>Bosco nodded his head. "Yeah. Definitely." He paused. "You're uh...gonna wait for me, right?"</p><p>"Yeah, of course," she said softly.</p><p>"Okay," he whispered, smiling softly as he watched Faith leave the room.</p><p>** *</p><p>Doc smiled and slowly crossed the waiting room to where Alex and Carlos were standing. "Hey, Alex."</p><p>"Hi." She smiled softly as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.</p><p>Carlos rolled his eyes.</p><p>"You have time for that cafeteria date we talked about?"</p><p>"Sure." She unceremoniously shoved the clipboard she was holding into her partner's stomach. "I'll be in the cafeteria," she told Carlos without looking at him.</p><p>Nieto made soft gagging noises as he watched the other paramedics walk away.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Bosco let out a breath as he slowly eased himself off the exam table. "The doc says I'm fine, but I'm gonna have a bruise the size of Jersey thanks to the steering wheel."</p><p>"Maybe I could kiss it and make it better."</p><p>He raised his eyebrows. "Yeah," he whispered. "That might work."</p><p>Faith smiled. "Let's get you home and in bed."</p><p>He nodded his head, and carefully slipped on his jacket before walking out of the room with her.</p><p>She rested a hand on his back as they walked down the hall toward the exit.</p><p>Carlos looked up from where he sat in a chair waiting for his partner to return from her cafeteria 'date'. "Hey, you guys okay? That was a wicked lookin' accident."</p><p>Faith glanced over at him. "Bosco's gonna have a big bruise but I'm gonna take good care of him." She kissed her partner's cheek.</p><p>Bosco smiled. "Yeah. Everything's okay."</p><p>Nieto's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "What the hell is going on?"</p><p>Her eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean?"</p><p>"You just...you just -kissed- Bosco! And Taylor..." He shook his head. "She and Doc are gettin' all...like...lovey dovey."</p><p>"Good for them." She leaned her head against Bosco's.</p><p>He slipped his arm around her waist.</p><p>Carlos closed his eyes tight, and then opened them. "This has gotta be a dream. No...scratch that. This is a nightmare."</p><p>"You should be happy for them," Faith informed Carlos. "I hope you find someone too. What about that new paramedic? Lavine? She seems nice."</p><p>"She's a whack job!"</p><p>She smiled. "Exactly. You'd be perfect together."</p><p>"What's that supposed to mean?!"</p><p>Bosco's eyes narrowed. "Don't you dare raise your voice at Faith."</p><p>"It's just...you're kinda crazy...she's kinda crazy...it all works out in the end. Right, Boz?"</p><p>He'd turned his attention to Faith, and was gazing at her intently. "You know...the longer we stand here talkin' the more sore I get," he whispered. "Can we go home?"</p><p>"Yeah, of course we can," she whispered back, worry in her eyes. "Come on."</p><p>Carlos watched with wide, confused eyes as the two officers left the emergency room. "This is messed up."</p><p>"So I'll see you after work?" Doc asked as he held Alex's hand while they made their way toward the waiting room.</p><p>"Yeah." She nodded her head. "I'll be counting the minutes."</p><p>"I know it's soon, but...can I kiss you?" he asked softly.</p><p>Instead of responding with words Alex turned to face him, and leaned toward him, her eyes drifting shut.</p><p>Doc kissed her gently, lifting a hand to touch her cheek.</p><p>Alex responded to the kiss by sliding her arms around him.</p><p>"Oh sick!" Carlos stopped walking down the hall, and turned his head. "That's just...gross!"</p><p>"I'll never assign you to work with Nieto again," he promised her, kissing her cheek.</p><p>"I only wanna be with you," she whispered.</p><p>Doc smiled softly. "I'll see you tonight," he whispered back, kissing her forehead.</p><p>"Later." She reluctantly dropped her hands to her sides.</p><p>Carlos rested a hand on his stomach. "Is this hell? Cause I'm startin' to think it is."</p><p>"Shut up, Carlos," Doc told him as he walked by, turning to wave at Alex as he left.</p><p>Alex gave him a small delicate wave, and bit her lip to try and stop the smile that was spreading across her face. "Isn't Monte amazing?"</p><p>"Monte?! You're calling him Monte?!" Carlos shook his head and threw his hands in the air. "I'm goin' out to the bus."</p><p>Just then Kim walked by. "Hey, Carlos?" There was a perturbed look on her face.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You seen Sully around?"</p><p>"Sully?" He shook his head. "No. Why?"</p><p>"Oh. No reason. I just needed to talk to him about the accident. See ya."</p><p>"Uh...yeah. Okay."</p><p>"Hey, Alex," Kim said with a smile as she headed for the door.</p><p>Taylor grinned. "Hi, Kim. How are you?"</p><p>"I'm great. How are you?"</p><p>"Oh, I'm fantastic. Never better."</p><p>She smiled. "Glad to hear it. I'll see you later!"</p><p>"Bye!"</p><p>"Were there some dangerous fumes or somethin' at the accident scene?"</p><p>"What? No." Taylor shook her head.</p><p>"Then you guys are all smokin' somethin' illegal," Carlos muttered as he finally made his way out the door to the ambulance.</p><p>** *</p><p>Sully had moved his car so it was parked directly in front of the firehouse. He was leaning against the car staring at the entrance of the building waiting for Kim to come out. Seeing her exit the building he quickly turned to check his appearance in the reflection of the driver's window.</p><p>Kim tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, a smile spreading across her face as she spotted him. "Hi."</p><p>"Hey." He grinned. "How was the rest of your shift?"</p><p>"It was slow, so good. How about yours?"</p><p>"I couldn't stop thinking about you," he told her softly.</p><p>Her eyes lit up. "Really?"</p><p>"Yeah." He nodded his head, and reached out to touch her cheek.</p><p>Kim smiled at him and moved a little closer. "You know, I was thinkin'..."</p><p>"What were you thinkin'," he asked in a whisper as he slid his arms around her waist.</p><p>"That...we could skip coffee and...just go back to your place," she whispered.</p><p>Sully leaned in to kiss her. "That sounds great," he whispered against her lips.</p><p>She kissed him back, resting her hands on his shoulders.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Faith leaned over and kissed Bosco's forehead after she tucked him into bed. "You need me to get you anything?"</p><p>"I'm okay," he whispered as he gazed up at her.</p><p>"Okay." She carefully sat down on the edge of the bed beside him.</p><p>He rested his hand on her leg. "Thanks for bringin' me home."</p><p>"You're welcome. I'm just glad you're okay." She gazed at him.</p><p>"What was it you wanted to talk about earlier?"</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>"At the hospital. Before the doctor came in."</p><p>"Oh..." Her eyebrows furrowed. "You know, I don't really remember."</p><p>"Oh, well...that's okay." He rested his other hand on his chest, and took a deep breath as he closed his eyes.</p><p>Faith was quiet for a moment and she rested her other hand over his. "I should probably go."</p><p>He opened his eyes quickly. "Don't leave."</p><p>"You want me to stay?" she asked softly.</p><p>"Yeah." He nodded his head. "If you don't mind?"</p><p>"I don't mind at all."</p><p>"Faith?"</p><p>"Yeah, Boz?"</p><p>"I feel kinda weird," he whispered.</p><p>"Weird how?" she whispered back.</p><p>A soft groan escaped him as he very slowly pushed himself into a sitting position. He shifted so his face was only inches from hers. "I uh..."</p><p>Her gaze dropped to his lips and she swallowed hard, unable to resist the urge she had to kiss the corner of his mouth very softly.</p><p>Once she kissed him he lifted his hand to the back of her head, and kissed her squarely on the lips.</p><p>Faith shifted closer to him, her eyes drifting shut as sparks of electricity flickered through her.</p><p>Bosco cupped her face in his hands as he kissed her eagerly.</p><p>A soft moan escaped her lips as he deepened the kiss.</p><p>He explored her mouth as his heart began to pound at a rapid pace. After a few moments he ended the kiss, resting his forehead against hers.</p><p>She was silent as she tried to catch her breath.</p><p>He trailed his hands down her neck to her shoulders as he panted for air.</p><p>Unable to stop herself, she leaned forward and kissed his neck lightly, beginning to nibble on his skin.</p><p>"Oh my..." He closed his eyes, and let his body relax as she kissed him.</p><p>She carefully pushed him back against his pillows as she continued to caress his skin with her lips and tongue.</p><p>Bosco moaned as he moved his hands to her hips. He then lowered his lips to her neck in an attempt to return the feelings.</p><p>Faith closed her eyes as she felt his lips against her skin and she swallowed hard.</p><p>"Faith," he whispered her name before scraping his teeth along her skin.</p><p>She shuddered against him, a soft whimper escaping her lips. Her hands slowly began to work at the buttons on his shirt as he kissed her neck.</p><p>He ran his hands up and down her back as he continued to work his mouth across her neck. "Mmm." He took a moment to gently suck on a particularly sensitive patch of her skin.</p><p>"Bosco," she murmured, breathing quickly.</p><p>He moved his lips to her ear, gently sucking on her earlobe as he slid his hands under her shirt.</p><p>Faith groaned, finally managing to get the third button on his shirt undone. She slid her hands down his chest.</p><p>"Gawd, I want you," he whispered in her ear.</p><p>"Please," she whispered, lowering her lips to his chest.</p><p>Bosco laid his head back on his pillow, and swallowed hard. He reached for the hem of her shirt so he could pull it over her head.</p><p>She quickly helped him discard the clothing to the floor and finished unbuttoning the buttons on his shirt, kissing his chest and his stomach.</p><p>He slid his hands around to her back and began to unfasten her bra. "Oh wow," he whispered as she kissed his torso.</p><p>Every inch of her skin felt like it was on fire as it touched his. Her hands curled around the waist of his jeans as she started to unfasten the button.</p><p>He gazed at her as he tossed her bra to the side, and then lifted his head to capture her lips as he helped her with his jeans.</p><p>She kissed him back deeply, an urgency surging through her as she yanked the jeans off him.</p><p>He moaned as he reached between them again, frantically working on unfastening her pants.</p><p>Faith lifted her hips to help him finish undressing her. Her heart pounding hard in her chest.</p><p>Bosco pushed her pants and underwear as far down as he could get them from the position he was in. Right now he didn't really care if they were all the way off of her because all he knew was that he needed her.</p><p>She kissed his lips urgently, resting her hands on his shoulders.</p><p>His hands moved to her backside holding her against him. "I want you so bad," he whispered.</p><p>"I'm right here," she whispered back.</p><p>He rubbed his body against hers and slid a hand between them to touch her breast.</p><p>"Please," she murmured, her eyes filled with desire.</p><p>Pushing the blankets off the bed Bosco quickly grabbed her, and rolled them over.</p><p>Faith gazed up at him, swallowing hard, then reached out to pull him closer.</p><p>With their bodies pressed together he groaned as he slid into her.</p><p>She quickly wrapped her legs around his waist, her head falling back against the pillow.</p><p>Bosco grabbed hold of her hands, and lifted them above her head.</p><p>She slid her fingers through his, lifting her hips off the mattress.</p><p>"Gawd, Faith," he moaned as he began to work his body against hers. He rested his head next to hers, their cheeks pressed together.</p><p>She turned her head slightly to kiss his neck as he thrust into her. "Boz..."</p><p>He lifted his head so he could look at her as they made love. His eyes were locked on hers as their hips met.</p><p>She held his gaze, her breathing ragged, her eyes intense.</p><p>His body broke out in a sweat as he pressed his feet into the mattress trying to get more leverage. He lowered one hand to her hip.</p><p>She shifted under him slightly, tightening her legs around his waist and pulling him deeper into her, her heart pounding. "Love you," she murmured.</p><p>A soft cry escaped him at the slight change, and he bit his lip for a moment. "Love you," he whispered back. Bosco rested his forehead against hers as he began to work his body at a frantic pace.</p><p>Faith slid her hands over his muscular back, placing a kiss against his temple as she felt the pressure beginning to build within her.</p><p>He was breathing heavily, and he pressed his hands into the mattress lifting his upper body off of hers. His eyes were focused intently on her face as he thrust with a little more force.</p><p>She held his gaze, beads of sweat forming on her forehead and between her breasts. She lifted her hips to meet his.</p><p>He couldn't hold back the loud moan that escaped him as he ground his hips down against hers.</p><p>She whimpered his name as the intensity of their lovemaking heightened and she felt the tension growing rapidly inside her.</p><p>Bosco slid his hands under her, curling them around her shoulders. "Oh gawd, Faith," he whispered, his voice husky.</p><p>Faith wrapped her arms around his neck, crying out as the pressure inside of her shattered.</p><p>A loud gasp escaped him as her muscles tightened around him. His hands gripped her a little harder, and he bit down on her shoulder to keep from crying out as he shuddered within her.</p><p>She panted for breath, laying her head back against the pillows. "Oh, my God," she murmured.</p><p>He collapsed on top of her as he tried to suck air into his lungs. "Wow," he whispered as he lifted his hand to her head, gently running his fingers through her hair.</p><p>"Definitely wow," she whispered, swallowing hard.</p><p>He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Why have we never done this before?"</p><p>"Good question." She slid her hands down his back.</p><p>"That was the most incredible sex," he told her softly before placing a soft kiss on her lips.</p><p>A small smile tugged at her mouth. "Yes it definitely was."</p><p>He kissed her cheek before reluctantly pulling away from her, and reaching over the edge of the bed to get the comforter off the floor.</p><p>She shifted so that she was lying on her side, gazing at him silently.</p><p>Bosco scooted back over to her, and draped the comforter over their bodies.</p><p>She rested a hand against his chest. "Boz?" Her voice was soft.</p><p>"Hmm?" He slid his arm around her waist.</p><p>"Did you mean it?"</p><p>His eyebrows furrowed slightly.</p><p>"When you said you loved me...did you mean it? Or...was it just one of those in the moment things?" She bit her lip, lowering her gaze from his face.</p><p>"Hey," he whispered as he placed his index finger under her chin, lifting her head up. "I said it didn't I?"</p><p>She nodded slightly.</p><p>"I meant it," he told her softly as he gazed at her.</p><p>"Okay," she said softly, gazing back at him.</p><p>"Did you mean it?"</p><p>"Yes," she whispered.</p><p>"Good." He rubbed his hand up and down her back as he shifted a little closer to her. He ran his foot up her calf then pulled her leg between his.</p><p>She kissed his chin lightly and closed her eyes. "Night, Boz."</p><p>"Goodnight, Faith," he whispered softly.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Alex smiled at Doc as she sat across from him at Steak and Shake. "So you're still close with Deborah's family?"</p><p>"Uh, yeah. I see them once in a while," he told her softly as he nodded his head.</p><p>"You wanna talk about it?" she asked just as softly.</p><p>Doc shook his head, and shrugged. "It was a long time ago."</p><p>She nodded in understanding and leaned back against the booth. Her gaze drifted to the clock. "Oh, wow. It's six a.m."</p><p>"You're kidding?" He looked at his watch. "Wow. The time just flew by."</p><p>"Time flies when you're havin' fun."</p><p>"Yeah." He smiled softly as he gazed at her. "It really does."</p><p>Alex gazed back at him. "We should probably go home and sleep before the shift starts."</p><p>"Right. We gotta be fully rested for work."</p><p>"So...I'll see you later?"</p><p>"Of course. Oh...and Happy Valentine's Day," he told her softly as he reached out to touch her hand.</p><p>Alex smiled softly, then slid her fingers through his, leaning forward and kissing his cheek. "Happy Valentine's Day."</p><p>* * *</p><p>Sully walked her to the door. "You sure you don't want me to drive you home?"</p><p>"I'm sure." Kim turned to look at him, a soft smile on her face. "Thanks."</p><p>He nodded his head. "I had a nice time," he told her softly.</p><p>"Me too." She kissed him softly. "I'll see you after the shift tonight?"</p><p>"Count on it."</p><p>"Bye, John," she whispered, turning to leave.</p><p>"See you later, Kim," he said softly.</p><p>She smiled, waving at him as she left his apartment.</p><p>He leaned against the door, a warm look in his eyes as he watched her walk away.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Faith kissed his collarbone softly as she started to wake up several hours later. A soft smile on her face. "You're still here," she murmured.</p><p>He tightened his embrace on her. "Hmm?"</p><p>She closed her eyes again, shifting closer to him. Skin to skin.</p><p>"Mmm. Hey baby," he whispered.</p><p>She kissed his collarbone again. "Morning," she whispered back.</p><p>"I thought I was dreamin'," he told her softly as he rubbed her back.</p><p>"Me too," she admitted. "But you're still here."</p><p>"Of course I'm still here." He placed a soft kiss on her lips.</p><p>She returned the gentle pressure, reaching up to touch his cheek.</p><p>He gently ran his tongue over her lips.</p><p>She let her lips part so he could deepen the kiss.</p><p>Bosco moaned into her mouth as they kissed. His foot rubbed against hers.</p><p>Faith slid her fingers around to tangle in his short hair, pulling him a little closer to her. She smoothed her hands down his back, rested them on his hips as she wound her legs around him.</p><p>He lowered his lips to her neck, and slid his hand between them to touch her chest.</p><p>A soft moan escaped her. "Boz..."</p><p>As he kissed her he began to slowly move his hips against hers. His fingers trailing over her breast.</p><p>She laid her head back against the pillow, her fingers moving up and down his spine lightly as they made love again.</p><p>"I do love you," he whispered in her ear.</p><p>Faith closed her eyes at his soft words. "I love you," she whispered back, holding onto him as they lost themselves in each other.</p><p>* * *</p><p>"Carlos! I need to talk to you for a second," Doc told him as he stirred some sugar into his coffee.</p><p>"Look. I'm sorry I was a little late. I just..."</p><p>"No, not that. I just wanted to let you know that you're ridin' with Kim today."</p><p>"Oh man. Come on, Doc!"</p><p>"I don't wanna hear it. I'm ridin' with Alex, you're ridin' with Kim. That's final."</p><p>"You sure that's such a good idea? You and Taylor?"</p><p>Doc's eyebrows furrowed. "Why wouldn't it be a good idea?"</p><p>"Oh gee. I don't know. Maybe the fact that the two of you were playin' tonsil hockey in the middle of Mercy."</p><p>"Tonsil...hey, we happen to love each other," the elder paramedic informed him.</p><p>Carlos threw his hands in the air. "Whoa. Whoa! Why do you guys keep throwin' that word around?!"</p><p>"Look, just because you're alone--"</p><p>"Hey! Hey, I am -not- alone."</p><p>Doc smirked. "Right."</p><p>"Yeah...okay...well...." Carlos tried to figure out what to say to defend himself. "Well at least...oh nevermind!"</p><p>"Hey, guys." Kim breezed into the kitchen and moved past them toward the stairs.</p><p>"Are you in a good mood, Zambrano," Carlos called after her.</p><p>She smiled. "Aren't I always?"</p><p>"Uh. No."</p><p>"Well, I am today. It's a beautiful day outside." She hurried up the steps. "I gotta change or I'll be late!"</p><p>"Oh today is gonna suck," Carlos mumbled.</p><p>"Give her a chance, Carlos. She's not so bad."</p><p>"Whatever. I just think that somethin' very strange is goin' on around here."</p><p>Doc shrugged. "She's right. It is a beautiful day outside." He wandered away.</p><p>Carlos shook his head as he stood alone in the kitchen. "I knew there was a reason I hated Valentine's Day."</p><p>* * *</p><p>Sully walked through the precinct with his uniform in a garment bag that was slung over his shoulder. He whistled as he walked toward the locker room. Pushing the door open he took two steps forward, then two quick steps back before moving forward again. "Isn't life fantastic?"</p><p>Davis lifted his head up and turned to look at his partner. "Uh...what?"</p><p>"Isn't life wonderful? It's such a beautiful day."</p><p>He stared at Sully. "Who are you and what have you done with my partner?"</p><p>He looked at his partner, a wide smile on his face. "What? Can't I be in a good mood?"</p><p>"Sully, we been partners for four years...you've never been in a good mood."</p><p>"But today my friend...I am."</p><p>Davis narrowed his eyes and stared at him for a moment. "Oh my God."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You had sex last night!"</p><p>He smiled. "That's none of your business, Ty."</p><p>"You did!"</p><p>"Okay, so I did."</p><p>"I knew it! Who is she? Do I know her?"</p><p>Sully couldn't stop smiling as he opened his locker. "Yeah you know her, but uh...we haven't exactly discussed if we want anybody to know, so..."</p><p>"Oh, come on! I'm your partner!"</p><p>He thought about it for a moment as he took of his jacket. "Kim," he whispered very softly.</p><p>Davis's mouth dropped open. "Zambrano!?"</p><p>"Yeah." He nodded his head. "She's really something special."</p><p>For a moment he was speechless. "You and Kim...did the horizontal mambo? How the hell did that happen?"</p><p>"It was really weird. Yesterday there was this MVA, and we just...clicked."</p><p>"At an MVA?" he repeated.</p><p>"That's not where we..." Sully shook his head. "She asked me out for coffee, and we were gonna meet after work. Then well...she wanted to skip the coffee and..."</p><p>"Okay, I don't want details!" He quickly held his hands up.</p><p>"Wasn't plannin' on giving you any."</p><p>"Thank God," he said under his breath as he moved back to his locker.</p><p>"So, is it okay with you if I'm in a good mood today?"</p><p>"Yeah, it's okay...even if it does creep me out," he mumbled to himself. He glanced around. "You seen Yokas or Bosco today?"</p><p>"No." He shook his head. "They were involved in that MVA yesterday, but I don't think either of them were injured...at least not seriously."</p><p>Davis frowned. "They're usually here by now."</p><p>"Yeah." His eyebrows furrowed. "I hope everything is okay."</p><p>* * *</p><p>"So we broke your record, huh?" Faith murmured as she snuggled up against Bosco.</p><p>He let out a breath, and ran his hand through his sweat-drenched hair. "Yeah," he whispered. "Oh yeah."</p><p>"I'm exhausted," she whispered, closing her eyes.</p><p>"Me too." He swallowed hard. "Exhausted and sore."</p><p>She let out a breath. "I'll second that."</p><p>He slowly walked his fingers up her arm toward her shoulder. "I never knew you were uh...well...you know."</p><p>"What?" she asked, her eyebrows furrowing slightly.</p><p>"So...passionate."</p><p>A smile tugged at her lips. "Well...I think you had somethin' to do with that."</p><p>"How'd this happen," he asked softly as he shifted a little closer to her for warmth.</p><p>She was silent for a moment. "I don't know," she admitted.</p><p>"I guess I don't really care," he whispered as he held her a little tighter.</p><p>"I'm glad cause I don't either." She kissed his cheek, resting her head on his pillow.</p><p>"It was a good idea to call in sick."</p><p>She smiled. "Yeah. Somehow I just don't think we'd have gotten much accomplished at work."</p><p>He looked at her, and grinned. "Happy Valentine's Day."</p><p>Her eyes widened slightly in surprised. "I didn't even think about that...happy Valentine's Day."</p><p>He pulled her a little closer. "I think this is a hell of a way to spend the day."</p><p>"Best way I can think of," she murmured, kissing him softly.</p><p>Bosco returned the kiss. "If we ever get outta bed I'll make you whatever meal it's closest to."</p><p>"I'd rather you just stay in bed with me," she whispered.</p><p>He nodded his head. "Yeah, that sounds really good."</p><p>She gazed at him. "I love you."</p><p>"I love you, too, Faith," he whispered.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Kim nearly choked on the drink of water she'd just taken. "Alex and -Doc-? Are you serious?"</p><p>He nodded his head. "Totally twisted isn't it? And that's why he's ridin' with her today."</p><p>"Oh that's just...sick." She shuddered and looked out the windshield.</p><p>"No kidding. They were holdin' hands and kissin' each other yesterday at Mercy." He shook his head. "And the strangest thing is that before we got to that MVA yesterday she was goin' off on how he's such a jerk and doesn't respect her. Then before we left..."</p><p>She turned her head to look at him. "Before you left what?"</p><p>"Taylor was talkin' about how 'dreamy' he is."</p><p>"Doc? Dreamy?" Kim chuckled. "Two words I never thought would be in the same sentence."</p><p>"No kidding. I thought I was in the Twilight Zone or something."</p><p>"Weird." She let out a breath and ran a hand through her hair, a small smile stretching across her face.</p><p>"So...do I even wanna know what's got you in such a good mood?"</p><p>"I just had a really good night."</p><p>"Yeah? What'd you do," he asked curiously.</p><p>Kim's smile widened a little. "Oh...I had a date."</p><p>"Oh yeah? With who?"</p><p>"John Sullivan."</p><p>Carlos quickly turned to look at her. "What?!"</p><p>She was startled by his tone of voice. "What? What's wrong?"</p><p>"You and -Sully-. My roommate's partner Sully?"</p><p>"Yeah." She smiled, leaning back in her seat. "He made me breakfast and everything."</p><p>"Breakfast?" He swallowed hard. "Like...you stayed the night?"</p><p>"Mmhmm...and Oh, my God, Carlos...let me tell you, that man is so--"</p><p>"Stop!" He cringed. "I don't wanna know! I all ready know too much!"</p><p>"I can't believe it took me so long to realize how wonderful he is."</p><p>"Oh please, stop. I think I'm gonna be sick."</p><p>Kim barely heard him. "I think he's the one."</p><p>"No...Kim, don't say that. It's too soon for that. -Way- too soon."</p><p>"Some things you just know, Carlos."</p><p>"Yeah, and I know that there is something really wrong going on. First it was Doc and Alex, then Bosco and Faith, and now it's you and Sully."</p><p>"Bosco and Faith, huh? It's about time. I saw -that- comin' years ago."</p><p>"They just kinda happened yesterday, too. It was very creepy."</p><p>"Anyone with eyes knows they've been in love with each other since they met. Talk about sexual tension." She smiled.</p><p>"I don't even wanna think about sexual...Oh God! Do you think Alex and Doc..."</p><p>"Sick, Carlos! You're really sick, you know that?"</p><p>"Yeah, well you did the sheet shimmy with Sully!"</p><p>"I love John!"</p><p>"I really think I'm gonna be sick."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Faith sat on Bosco's counter top, smiling at him as he fixed her spaghetti for dinner. She was dressed in one of his NYPD t-shirts and nothing else.</p><p>"How's this," he asked softly as he brought the wooden spoon with sauce on it to her lips.</p><p>She licked the sauce of the spoon. "Mmm...very tasty."</p><p>Bosco stood on his toes, and kissed her. "Yeah, not bad."</p><p>"You're a good cook, too," she murmured, kissing him back.</p><p>"Thank you," he whispered as he pulled away only long enough to put the spoon down on a nearby plate. He then stood between her legs, and wrapped his arms around her waist.</p><p>She smiled softly, kissing his temple.</p><p>"Last night and today really have been amazing."</p><p>"You're amazing," Faith whispered.</p><p>"You're pretty amazing yourself," he whispered back.</p><p>Just then there was a knock on his apartment door.</p><p>His eyes narrowed. "Who the hell could that be?"</p><p>She shrugged. "I don't know."</p><p>"Don't go anywhere," he whispered before placing a kiss on her lips.</p><p>"Don't worry. I won't." She kissed him back softly.</p><p>He smiled at her as he took a few steps backward then turned to go answer the door.</p><p>"It's about time," Cruz said when he opened the door and she stepped inside.</p><p>His eyes widened. "Hey...what are you doin' here?"</p><p>"Well, Lieu said you called in sick. I was worried about my star."</p><p>"Oh, well it's really no big deal. I was in that accident yesterday, and I'm bruised pretty good, so..."</p><p>"Are you cookin' somethin'? It smells good." She headed for the kitchen.</p><p>Bosco grabbed her hand to stop her.</p><p>"What?" Cruz asked, annoyed.</p><p>"It's just...uh..."</p><p>"Boz? Who's at the door?" Faith called from the kitchen.</p><p>Her eyes narrowed and she stared at Bosco.</p><p>He swallowed hard. "Cruz," he called back.</p><p>A moment later Faith walked out. "Hey, Sarge."</p><p>She glared at Faith, taking note of the fact that the other woman wasn't wearing much. "What the hell are you doin' here?"</p><p>She simply smiled as she walked over to Bosco. "Just hangin' out."</p><p>Cruz looked her up and down. "Most people tend to wear more clothes when they're hanging out with a friend from work."</p><p>"Who said I was hangin' out with a friend from work?"</p><p>"Well, you're here with Bosco, so--"</p><p>"Baby, you wanna tell her, or should I?" Faith asked softly, gazing at Bosco.</p><p>He slipped his arms around Faith's waist, and kissed her gently. "You can if you want."</p><p>"We love each other," she told Cruz, leaning against Bosco.</p><p>"That's...that's not possible. Bosco's -my- star."</p><p>She raised her eyebrows. "I'm pretty sure the spotlight was on us last night...and this morning...and this afternoon." She grinned.</p><p>"That it was," Bosco murmured as he kissed Faith.</p><p>She kissed him back, melting against him.</p><p>"Mmm." He rand his hands up and down her body as he continued to kiss her, not worried about the fact that Cruz was still in the room.</p><p>"Love you," she murmured, lowering her lips to his neck.</p><p>"Love you, too, baby," he whispered as he closed his eyes.</p><p>"Oh this is just disgusting!"</p><p>Cruz's horrified voice made her frown. "Hey, Sarge?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You ever had twelve?"</p><p>Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Excuse me? Twelve what?"</p><p>Faith chuckled and looked at Bosco. "Guess not."</p><p>He grinned. "Wanna go for thirteen?"</p><p>"Most definitely."</p><p>Bosco rested his forehead against Faith's. "Sarge, you think you could give us some privacy, and close the door on your way out?"</p><p>"You realize that the department is gonna have a fit when they find out about this, right?"</p><p>Faith tilted her head to the side and thought about it for a moment. "We could just transfer," she said with a shrug.</p><p>"There's more important things than worryin' about what the department thinks." Bosco rested his hands on Faith's hips, and kissed her once more.</p><p>Cruz stared at them for a moment. "I may throw up." She quickly headed for the door.</p><p>"Wonder what's wrong with her," she murmured against his lips.</p><p>"Don't really care."</p><p>She smiled. "Me either. So...what was that about thirteen?"</p><p>"It's my lucky number," he whispered as he manuevered her over to the sofa.</p><p>"It's definitely a good digit."</p><p>Bosco sat down on the sofa, pulling her down with him as he laid back.</p><p>She gazed down at him, a smile on her face. "This has been the best Valentine's Day ever."</p><p>"And it's not over, yet," he whispered.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Carlos let out a breath, and scratched his head as he watched Sully and Kim head to a booth in the back of the diner. "Can you believe that?"</p><p>"I feel like I woke up in some very long, screwed up dream," Davis replied.</p><p>"No kidding." He shook his head as he sat down on a stool at the counter making sure his back was to his partner and her...boyfriend. "I can't believe they...they had...sex."</p><p>"Please don't...ever say that again." He shuddered.</p><p>"Right. -No- problem." Carlos reached for the salt shaker, and began to slide it back and forth on the counter between his hands. "So you hear that Alex and Doc are an item now too?"</p><p>"What!?" He turned his head to look at Carlos.</p><p>He nodded. "They were holdin' hands and kissing yesterday after we took a couple patients to Mercy after an MVA."</p><p>"What the hell is goin' on? I take one day off work and everyone goes nuts!"</p><p>"Oh! And that's not even the weirdest part!"</p><p>"I'm almost afraid to ask."</p><p>"Bosco and Yokas."</p><p>He frowned. "What about 'em?"</p><p>Carlos looked at his roommate intently and nodded his head.</p><p>"Oh. My. God."</p><p>"Yeah." He shook his head. "The 5-5 has been like the Twilight Zone ever since that accident."</p><p>"Wait...what accident? That MVA?"</p><p>Nieto nodded his head. "Yeah. I don't know what the hell happened. I went to go use the bathroom and when I came back...it was like cupid had struck or something."</p><p>"Wait a minute...they weren't actin' like this -before- the accident? Everything was normal?"</p><p>"Yeah. Taylor was bitchin' about Doc. Kim and Sully...well, I don't think they'd ever even spoken to each other."</p><p>"What the -hell- is going on?"</p><p>Davis turned around to see Jimmy Doherty standing behind him, his eyes locked on his ex-wife and Davis's partner.</p><p>"What you see is what you get, Doherty," Carlos informed him.</p><p>"They're...they're -kissing-!"</p><p>"Stop!" Nieto closed his eyes tight, and covered his ears. "Just stop!"</p><p>"They're -kissing- each -other-!"</p><p>"That's not all they've done," Carlos mumbled.</p><p>"What?!"</p><p>"I don't wanna talk about it."</p><p>"Look, somethin' really weird's goin' on, okay? It's not just Sully and Kim...Alex and Doc are apparently...together..." Davis shuddered again. "And Bosco and Yokas, too."</p><p>"No way!" Jimmy shook his head. "No way in hell."</p><p>"Nieto saw it all."</p><p>His face paled. "And by all you mean..."</p><p>Carlos spun around. "Gross! No. I just saw 'em kissin' and then Kim was tryin' to give me a little TMI."</p><p>Jimmy raised an eyebrow. "TMI?"</p><p>"Too much information."</p><p>"Okay, okay, wait. Carlos said that before the MVA yesterday everyone was actin' normal...so somethin' had to have happened at the accident scene to make everyone...go crazy," Davis said.</p><p>Jimmy nodded his head, and crossed his arms over his chest. "Any idea what exactly that could be?"</p><p>He let out a breath. "None." He looked at Carlos. "Tell us -everything- that happened yesterday that you can remember. And start from the beginning."</p><p>* * *</p><p>Faith lay curled up in bed beside Bosco, their arms wrapped around one another. He was sleeping peacefully as she gazed at him. She frowned slightly when she heard a distant knocking on the door. She kissed the tip of his nose and slowly extricated herself from his embrace, leaving the room.</p><p>Davis looked over at his partner. "Look I know you don't think this is important, but I think there's something going on and we need to talk to Bosco."</p><p>Sully shrugged. "Whatever. I wish the shift was over."</p><p>He cringed. "I don't even wanna know why."</p><p>He grinned. "It's true what they say about younger women..."</p><p>"Dude! Would you just stop! I mean enough is enough."</p><p>"Hey, I'm just payin' you back for all the details I've had to listen to from all -your- dates."</p><p>"Okay, but keep in mind that you didn't know any of the women I was talking about."<br/>Davis reached out and knocked on the door again.</p><p>Just then Faith opened the door, her eyes widening slightly as she spotted them there. "Hi."</p><p>"Uh...Faith? What are you doin'..." He took in the fact that she was only wearing a t-shirt, and he looked away.</p><p>"What's up guys? Everything okay?"</p><p>Sully nodded. "Yeah, Davis is just bored."</p><p>"Actually I wanted to ask Bosco...and you some questions about what happened at that accident yesterday."</p><p>Her eyebrows furrowed. "We did all the paperwork last night."</p><p>"Yeah. I know." He nodded his head. "But there's been some really strange stuff going on."</p><p>"Well...like what?" she asked in confusion.</p><p>"Well for one there's the fact that you're in Bosco's apartment wearin' nothin' but one of his t-shirts."</p><p>She looked down at herself, her cheeks flushing. "I'm uh...gonna go put on some clothes. Be right back."</p><p>Davis nodded. "We'll be here." He stepped into the apartment and motioned Sully to follow him.</p><p>"This is a waste of time," Sully complained.</p><p>"Come on, Sul. You know somethin' is totally wrong with this picture. I mean, Faith and Bosco have been at each other's throats for a long time, and now...now this is happening."</p><p>He snorted. "It's called sex, Davis. And I'm surprised it hasn't happened before now."</p><p>"Let's not use the s-word okay?"</p><p>Sully rolled his eyes as he sat down on the sofa.</p><p>Davis let out a breath as he paced back and forth in the living room.</p><p>Faith reappeared a moment later, wearing a pair of sweatpants and a baggy NYPD sweatshirt.</p><p>"So uh...is Bosco here?"</p><p>"Yeah. He's sleeping."</p><p>"Okay, well hopefully you can tell us all we need to know to figure this out."</p><p>She sighed and raked a hand through her hair, sitting down on the sofa beside Sully. "So what do you wanna know?"</p><p>"Everything that happened at the accident. Everything that you can remember." He went and sat in the recliner. "Anything out of the ordinary."</p><p>She frowned. "Some lady slammed on her brakes for no reason...Bosco was driving...we hit her."</p><p>Davis nodded his head. "Yeah. I get that, but tell me this...why are Sully and Kim, Alex and Doc and you and Bosco hookin' up? Cause correct me if I'm wrong but the two of you weren't exactly seeing eye to eye the last time I saw you."</p><p>Faith was silent for a moment. "I love Bosco."</p><p>"Right. Right. Just like Sully loves Kim." Ty shifted forward, and leaned toward Faith. "But what happened at that accident to make you love Bosco?"</p><p>"What do you mean? I've always loved Bosco."</p><p>"Sure you have. That's why the two of you haven't been able to be in the same room for two minutes without screaming at each other."</p><p>"Why can't you just let people be happy, Ty?" Sully asked, shaking his head.</p><p>"I'm just sayin'..."</p><p>"Sayin' what?" Faith asked, folding her arms across her chest.</p><p>"That something happened at that accident that brought all these couples together. You two can't seriously tell me that you woulda...slept with Kim and Bosco if something weird hadn't happened."</p><p>"Kim is a very nice woman," Sully informed him.</p><p>Faith chewed on her lower lip. "So what exactly do you think happened, Davis?"</p><p>"I don't know." He rubbed his forehead. "Carlos was the only person on that run who wasn't affected, and we're thinking that's cause he was in the bathroom. But it's almost like...almost like you got hit with Cupid's arrow."</p><p>She stared at him. "You realize how crazy that sounds...right?"</p><p>"Yeah, but tell me some other way to explain it."</p><p>"Fate? Destiny?"</p><p>Ty shook his head. "All of you falling in 'love' on the same day. At the same time. I don't think so."</p><p>She sighed. "Well, I don't know what else to tell you. Maybe you should go talk to that woman who caused the whole thing in the first place."</p><p>He nodded his head. "Yeah, that's probably a good idea."</p><p>"Faith," Bosco called from down the hall after waking up to find her gone.</p><p>"She actually threatened to 'hex' all of us." She rolled her eyes as she stood up. "Baby, I'm out here. Sully and Davis are here."</p><p>His eyes widened. "Hex you?"</p><p>Bosco crawled out of bed and found his jeans on the floor. He quickly pulled them on over his boxers and made his way down the hall.</p><p>"Yeah, she was completely..." Her voice trailed off the second she spotted Bosco. Her eyes lit up and she smiled.</p><p>"Completely what," Ty asked.</p><p>He held his hand out to her. "Come here," he whispered.</p><p>She walked over to him and slipped her arms around his waist. "Hey there." She kissed his cheek.</p><p>"Hey baby," he murmured as he returned the embrace.</p><p>"We wake you up?" she whispered, leaning her forehead against his.</p><p>"No not really. I got cold, and realized you weren't there."</p><p>"Sorry," she murmured, kissing him softly.</p><p>"It's okay," he whispered, returning the soft kiss.</p><p>Davis turned to Sully. "This is just weird."</p><p>Sully smirked. "You haven't known 'em as long as I have."</p><p>"I don't think that really matters."</p><p>"Why don't we go before the lovebirds decide to give us a free show?" he replied, standing up.</p><p>"Gross, Sul!"</p><p>"You better listen to him Davis," Bosco said softly as he gazed at Faith.</p><p>She gazed back at him for a moment before slowly pulling him toward the hallway. "Bye, guys," she murmured.</p><p>"Close the door on your way out," Bosco called out.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Davis drew in a breath as he knocked on the doorway of apartment 33C, turning to look at his friends.</p><p>"Yokas really said the lady was gonna put a hex on everybody," Carlos asked.</p><p>"That's what she said."</p><p>"That's just messed up," Jimmy mumbled.<br/>"No kidding."</p><p>A moment later, the door opened and a pretty red-haired woman gazed at them. "Can I help you?"</p><p>"Yeah...are you Sondra Wiley?"</p><p>She narrowed her eyes. "Maybe."</p><p>"Did you put a hex on our friends," Carlos questioned as he stepped forward.</p><p>"Excuse me?" There was a faintly amused expression on her face.</p><p>"Our friends. The cops and medics from that accident you caused yesterday. Did you hex them?"</p><p>She smiled. "Surely an intelligent, good looking young man like yourself doesn't believe in something like a silly hex."</p><p>"Look. We've got some friends who don't exactly belong together, but they all think they're in love. We just wanna stop people from gettin' hurt," Jimmy spoke up.</p><p>"Yeah. Hurt or pregnant," Nieto muttered.</p><p>Sondra paused, then sighed. "Okay. So I hexed them," she admitted.</p><p>Davis stared at her.</p><p>"You seriously hexed them," Doherty asked in disbelief.</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>"So this...hex. How long is it gonna last? Is it like...forever?"</p><p>She chuckled. "Goodness no. It's gonna end at Midnight tonight."</p><p>The three men breathed a collective sigh of relief. "Thank God. Cause this was gettin' kinda disgusting," Nieto informed her.</p><p>"Well, your friends shoulda thought about that yesterday."</p><p>Doherty's eyebrows furrowed. "What?"</p><p>"That bitch cop wrote me a ticket. She threatened to haul me to jail!"</p><p>"You caused an accident!" Davis said, shaking his head.</p><p>"Yeah." Carlos chimed in. "You coulda seriously hurt people!"</p><p>"It wasn't my fault!" Sondra informed them, folding her arms across her chest.</p><p>"Of course it wasn't," Jimmy mumbled.</p><p>"Perhaps the three of you need to be taught a lesson, too..."</p><p>"No!" Carlos held his hands up. "No. We've learned our lesson just by witnessing your last piece of work. Honest."</p><p>She smiled. "Then get away from me before I change my mind."</p><p>"Right. Absolutely." Jimmy grabbed hold of Carlos's jacket, and pulled him away from the door.</p><p>Davis glared at her for a moment before following them away. "All right...so we've got...three hours til Midnight. All we gotta do is keep everyone separated til then."</p><p>"And how exactly do you suggest we do that?"</p><p>He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "We split up and babysit."</p><p>"Right." Jimmy nodded his head. "So...who gets who?"</p><p>"Well...there's six of them and three of us...but as long as we're watching three of them and keeping them away from the other three...it should work."</p><p>"Okay. So I guess I could watch Kim," Jimmy offered.</p><p>"I'll take Taylor," Davis said quickly.</p><p>"Wait?! That leaves me with either Bosco or Yokas," Carlos exclaimed.</p><p>"Wow. And people say you're stupid."</p><p>"I am -not- goin' back over to that apartment again today. They were all over each other...in front of me and Sully."</p><p>"So you want -me- to go over there?!"</p><p>Davis simply looked at him.</p><p>"Look if they've all ready been all over each other why should I try and keep 'em apart for the next few hours?"</p><p>He scratched his head. "Yeah, I guess you gotta point...and it might be dangerous tryin' to get between the two of them anyway."</p><p>Carlos nodded. "So I just say we leave the two of them. Besides everybody seems to think that those two were gonna...hook up sooner or later, so I just say we try to save the other four."</p><p>Davis sighed. "Yeah. All right. Well...you keep Doc occupied...I'll take care of Taylor. And I'll try to keep an eye on Sully, too."</p><p>"Okay, I think I can do that."</p><p>"All right. Let's do this."</p><p>* * *</p><p>Bosco was stretched out on the sofa wearing only a pair of boxers, and Faith was laying back against him. They were covered with a blanket, and he had his arms around her. "So..." He kissed Faith's ear. "What was it that Davis and Sully wanted anyway?"</p><p>Her eyes were closed as they lay curled up together. "Somethin' about Sully and Kim hookin' up...or something. I don't really know."</p><p>"Hmm." He leaned his head against hers. "Well it's nice that Sully found somebody after Tatiana," he said softly.</p><p>"Mmhmm...and maybe Kim'll finally get over her ex," she murmured.</p><p>"Yeah." He held her a little tighter, and breathed in her scent, a soft smile on his face.</p><p>Faith turned her head slightly and kissed his arm. "I love you."</p><p>"I love you, too." He kissed her head. "Today has been really nice."</p><p>She nodded slightly, resting her arms over his. "Much better than fightin'," she said softly.</p><p>"Can we do this again sometime," he asked in a whisper.</p><p>She frowned slightly. "Why wouldn't we?"</p><p>"Fred," he said softly before kissing her neck.</p><p>She was silent for a moment. "Oh. Yeah. Him."</p><p>"Are you goin' back to him," he asked her.</p><p>Her eyebrows furrowed. "No. You're the one I love."</p><p>"It's so good to hear you say that."</p><p>She smiled faintly, then turned over in his arms so she was facing him. She kissed his chin.</p><p>He ran his hands up and down her back as he smiled at her. "Bein' with you...it's like an addiction," he told her softly.</p><p>"A good addiction or a bad one?" she asked.</p><p>He smirked. "Maybe a little of both. I really hope there's no twelve step program."</p><p>She smirked back. "If there is, I could be your sponsor."</p><p>"Oh...I'd like that."</p><p>Faith kissed his lips lightly before resting her head on the sofa cushion. "This feels so natural to me," she murmured.</p><p>He nodded his head. "I think I'm...content."</p><p>"Content is good."</p><p>"Can I ask you somethin'?"</p><p>"Sure. Though I think you know pretty much everything about me."</p><p>He grinned. "Is this just a Valentine's thing, or are we gonna make love like rabbits all the time?"</p><p>She chuckled. "Well..." She trailed a finger down his chest. "I don't know about you, but...I happen to like rabbits."</p><p>"I was hopin'," he whispered.</p><p>Faith smiled before leaning in to kiss him. It had definitely been a good day.</p><p>* * *</p><p>"Can't this wait until tomorrow?" Kim complained as Jimmy ushered her upstairs in the firehouse. "I need to find Sully."</p><p>He cringed slightly. "No. It can't wait. I really need to talk to you."</p><p>She sighed. "Well, hurry up cause I really need to go." She climbed the rest of the stairs, then folded her arms across her chest as she sat down on a bed.</p><p>Jimmy looked toward the door. "So...I uh...you and Sully, huh?"</p><p>Kim narrowed her eyes. "What? Is this gonna be some lecture? Cause I really -don't- need to hear a lecture from you, of all people."</p><p>"No. No." He held up his hands. "I uh...well it's hard for me to say this, but I'm uh...glad you found someone who will respect you. Cause you deserve that."</p><p>Her eyebrows furrowed. "Uh...thanks...I think."</p><p>He nodded his head. "Sullivan's a good man."</p><p>"Yeah, he is." She smiled.</p><p>"So, anyway Joey wanted me to give you your Valentine." He pointed toward the closet where his things were. "It's on the shelf."</p><p>"Oh. Okay." She stood up and headed over to where he pointed.</p><p>As soon as her back was turned Jimmy hustled out the door, and pulled it closed behind him. He pulled the small bungee cord out of his pocket, slid it through the handle on the door, and secured it around the banister. When he was done he smiled, and brushed his hands off.</p><p>"Jimmy, I don't see a---" She turned around, her eyes narrowing when she saw the door was closed. She walked over to it and grabbed the handle. When it wouldn't turn, she kicked it. "Damn it, Jimmy! Let me outta here!"</p><p>"Sorry, Kimmy. It's for your own good. Happy Valentine's Day!" He hurried down the stairs.</p><p>"You jack ass!" she shouted, banging on the door with her hands.</p><p>Carlos looked at Jimmy as the firefighter came down the stairs. "Uh, I take it from the noise that phase one has been accomplished?"</p><p>"Affirmative. And she's -not- a happy camper."</p><p>"Yeah. I can tell." He nodded his head. "Oh, by the way. DK and Walsh got the fire pole disassembled so she can't get down that way unless she jumps."</p><p>"Good. Now what about Doc?"</p><p>"Well...I've been thinking, and with Kim raisin' such a fuss upstairs it might be best to put him elsewhere. Don't you think?"</p><p>"Yeah, probably. Between the two of them they'd probably find a way to escape." He glanced around. "Storage closet?" he asked, nodding toward the large walk-in closet in the kitchen.</p><p>Carlos bit his lip. "Well, that could work. Otherwise there's always Lieu's office," he suggested. "Might be easier to get Doc to go into the office rather than forcing him in a storage closet."</p><p>Jimmy grinned. "Yeah, probably."</p><p>"You got your cell phone?"</p><p>"Yeah...why?"</p><p>"Well, I was thinkin' maybe you could call the house actin' like you're somebody from downtown. I'll answer the phone, and tell Doc about it. You know he'll wanna take the call in private. Once he's inside the office and closes the door..."</p><p>"Gotcha." Jimmy pulled out his cell phone, trying not to chuckle.</p><p>"There's still rope in the closet right?"</p><p>"Last time I checked."</p><p>"All right then." Carlos smirked. "Phase two."</p><p>* * *</p><p>Alex came into the kitchen, and grabbed a soda out of the fridge. "You guys seen Monte?"</p><p>Jimmy couldn't help but make a face at her use of Doc's first name. "Haven't seen him for awhile."</p><p>"Yeah." Carlos nodded. "He just took off a while ago. No idea where he went."</p><p>Taylor's eyes narrowed. "Are you lyin' to me? Cause he said that after our last run..."</p><p>"Seriously, Taylor. Haven't seen him around. Would I lie to you?" Jimmy asked, a completely innocent look on his face.</p><p>"Yes. I think you would. And so would you." She pointed at Nieto. "Now. I'm gonna ask one more time. Where is he?"</p><p>"Al! There you are!" Davis walked into the kitchen, an upset look on his face.</p><p>She turned to look at him. "What are you doin' here?"</p><p>"It's Sully...I need your help."</p><p>"Sully? What's wrong?"</p><p>"I don't know...he said he doesn't feel well...he got pale and almost passed out."</p><p>"Okay. Where is he? I'll get my bag."</p><p>"He's outside. Hurry." Davis turned and quickly headed down the steps.</p><p>Alex followed him, detouring to the bus to get her medical bag.</p><p>Carlos looked over at Jimmy. "Is this part of phase three or..."</p><p>"I have no idea," Jimmy admitted. "I think so."</p><p>His eyebrows furrowed. "I should go check...just to make sure, right?"</p><p>"No...if there's really trouble we'll know in a minute."</p><p>"Yeah." He nodded his head. "Okay. You want another soda?"</p><p>* * *</p><p>Davis led Taylor across the street to where 55-Charlie was parked. Sully was leaning against the car. He took a deep breath, hoping his plan would work.</p><p>"Sully, are you okay," Alex asked with concern.</p><p>"What?" Sully's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.</p><p>She stood there with a confused look on her face. "Ty said that you weren't feeling good."</p><p>"I feel just fine."</p><p>Davis used their momentary confusion and carefully pushed Taylor toward Sully before whipping his handcuffs off his belt and snapping one cuff on her wrist and the other on his partner's.</p><p>"Ty!" Alex lifted her cuffed wrist and glared at him. "What the hell is this about?!"</p><p>"I'm really sorry, but they only have to stay on for..." He glanced at his watch. "45 minutes. Then you can go."</p><p>"What?!" She shook her head. "What the hell is going on, Ty?!"</p><p>He sighed. "If you guys get in the backseat, I'll explain everything."</p><p>She continued to glare at him for a moment before pulling on the cuffs. "Come on," she said gruffly to Sully. "This better be good."</p><p>Sully glared at Davis. "And for your information, I have a date with Kim."</p><p>"And you can go on that date in 45 minutes."</p><p>"Yeah. I gotta find Doc." She glanced at Sully. "Kim really likes you."</p><p>Sully looked at her and smiled. "I really like her too. I can't wait to see her again."</p><p>Davis resisted the urge to make gagging noises as the two lovesick brainwashees discussed their crushes. "All right, come on, let's go."</p><p>Alex pulled the door open, and climbed into the back of the RMP.</p><p>Sully had no choice but to climb in beside her since they were handcuffed.</p><p>Davis breathed a sigh of relief. It wasn't like they could go anywhere since they were handcuffed together in the back of a locked police squad car. He just had to keep them occupied for 45 minutes.</p><p>* * *</p><p>"Jimmy! Let me out of this room right now!" Kim's voice was starting to get hoarse as she pounded on the door. "Come on!"</p><p>He let out a breath and climbed the stairs. "Just relax, okay? Just a couple more minutes. I promise."</p><p>"When I get outta here, you better -run-!"</p><p>"This was for your own good, Kimmy."</p><p>She glared at the door, furious. "I'm gonna have you arrested!"</p><p>He shook his head. "Kim, listen. I had to do this okay, and the cops...the cops are behind me on this."</p><p>"What the hell are you--" A sharp pain suddenly flickered through her skull and she pressed a hand to her head.</p><p>"Kim? Are you okay," he asked, his eyebrows furrowing when she stopped mid-rant.</p><p>It took her a moment to respond. "Oh...God...I think so." She winced.</p><p>He quickly pulled the bungee cord off the door, and carefully opened it. "Kim?"</p><p>She looked up at him, squinting slightly. "Yeah?"</p><p>"-Are- you all right," he asked softly. He glanced at his watch making sure it was past midnight.</p><p>"My head hurts," Kim responded, rubbing her temples.</p><p>He hurried over to her, and touched her cheek. "Look at me."</p><p>She looked at him, confusion in her eyes for a moment. "You locked me in here," she accused.</p><p>"Yeah." He nodded his head. "I had to. There wasn't any other choice."</p><p>"What are you..." A faint look of horror crossed her face. "Oh. My. God."</p><p>Jimmy shook his head, confusion on her face. "What? What is it?"</p><p>"Noth--nothing." She pasted a fake smile on her face. "Well...I think I'm gonna go home and sleep."</p><p>"Your home, right?"</p><p>She narrowed her eyes. "Yes. -My- home."</p><p>He let out a breath. "So you're not goin' on that date with..."</p><p>"No!" She quickly moved past him.</p><p>"Kim," he called after her.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Joey really did make you a Valentine," he told her softly. "It's in my bag. I'll get it."</p><p>She paused on the steps, letting out a breath. "Can you also get me an explanation of what the hell's been goin' on for the past few hours?"</p><p>"Uh, yeah. Yeah if you want one. Why don't you come back up here so we've got a little privacy," he suggested.<br/>Kim closed her eyes momentarily. She had a feeling the night was about to get a little longer.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Carlos swallowed hard as he checked his watch for the fifth time. "Uh, Doc?"</p><p>Doc was sitting in the lieutenant's chair, his head leaned against the back of it with his eyes closed. "Yeah?"</p><p>"Look...I'm really sorry about all of this, but there's uh...there's a real good explanation."</p><p>"For why you locked me in here, or for the pain in my head?"</p><p>"For why I...What? Pain in your head?"</p><p>"I feel like I've got a migraine."</p><p>He nodded his head. "Okay, well...if you promise not to try and kick my ass I'll let you out so you can go home."</p><p>"I dont feel well enough to kick your ass. But I'll reconsider for tomorrow."</p><p>He started to untie the rope that was holding the door shut. "Well, I really think that after I explain everything that you'll actually wanna thank me."</p><p>Doc rubbed his forehead as he stood up. "Start explaining."</p><p>"All right." He dropped the rope to the floor, and pulled the door open. "You remember that lady that was in that accident yesterday?"</p><p>"Yeah..." His eyebrows furrowed. "What about her?"</p><p>"She put this hex on Bosco and Faith, and Sully and Kim...and uh....you and Taylor."</p><p>"A hex?" Doc repeated.</p><p>"Yeah." Carlos ran his hand through his hair. "It seems kinda weird to think about it, but after seein' you and Alex all over each other, and..."</p><p>A slightly horrified look crossed over his face.</p><p>"My thoughts exactly."</p><p>* * *<br/>"That's a crock of shit Ty, and you know it," Taylor informed him after he'd finished telling them the story.</p><p>"Whatever you say, Al. But I'm tellin' ya...this ain't normal."</p><p>"I happen to love..." She quickly put her hand on her head. "Oh God!"</p><p>Sully groaned and pressed a hand to his head, as well. "What the..."</p><p>"What? What's goin' on?" Davis quickly glanced in the rearview mirror.</p><p>"My head! Oww!" She bit her lip as the sharp pain radiated through her skull.</p><p>He quickly pulled the RMP off to the side of the road. "You guys all right?"</p><p>"Other than feeling like someone smashed a brick on my head?" Sully grumbled. "Peachy."</p><p>"Has it been forty-five minutes yet? I really wanna go home."</p><p>Davis let out a breath, saying a silent prayer of thanks. "I'll take you right now."</p><p>She leaned her head back against the seat, and closed her eyes.</p><p>Sully did the same. "So for helpin' some lady in need...we get hexed. What a wonderful world."</p><p>* * *</p><p>Faith gazed into Bosco's eyes, reaching out to touch his cheek as they lay in bed together. She smiled softly at him.</p><p>"You're gonna stay here with me again, right? Cause I don't know if I'm fully healed from my injury."</p><p>"Where else would I go?" she answered, leaning forward to kiss him.</p><p>Bosco leaned forward as well, and for the first time in 24 hours they got their signals crossed. Their foreheads bumped together. "Oww." He quickly pulled back and rubbed his forehead.</p><p>Faith did the same, wincing. "You have a hard head, Bosco."</p><p>He closed his eyes. "I'm sorry. You okay?"</p><p>"Yeah, I think so. You?"</p><p>He nodded his head. "But...I think I need a kiss to make me feel better."</p><p>A smile tugged at her lips. "Might make me feel better too." She kissed him lightly.</p><p>"Mmmm." He slowly ran his tongue over her lips. "Yeah. All better," he murmured.</p><p>"Definitely better," she whispered back, deepening the kiss.</p><p>He wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her closer.</p><p>She touched his face gently. "I love you," she whispered.</p><p>"I love you, too." He ran his fingers through her hair as he gazed at her.</p><p>Faith smiled softly, glancing past him at the clock on his nightstand. It was 12:22. "Valentine's Day is over," she commented.</p><p>"Well then..." He smiled. "Happy February 15th," he whispered before kissing her again.</p><p>She smiled against his lips, kissing him back. She had a feeling February 15th was going to be just as good as the most romantic holiday of the year.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Carlos waved his roommate over. "Ty! Over here!"</p><p>Davis waved back and walked over to the table where Carlos, Doc, Kim and Jimmy were already seated. He glanced over his shoulder at Sully, noticing his partner's reluctance. "Come on."</p><p>"Ty, I think I should just..." He motioned toward the counter. "Sit up here."</p><p>"No way. You can't hide forever." Davis turned to face him. "Look..what happened isn't your fault. You were hexed." He paused for a moment. "Yep, it still sounds screwy when I say it."</p><p>"Davis...I -slept- with her," he whispered.</p><p>"Yep, and everyone here already knows that."</p><p>"Well, at least she was happy about it then, right?"</p><p>He smiled a fake smile and nodded. "Of course." He turned and headed for the table.</p><p>"Hey guys." Sully nodded, he then blushed. "Uh...Kim."</p><p>Kim looked up at him, her cheeks pink. "Hey, Sul."</p><p>He gave her a shy smile before sitting down next to Davis.</p><p>Carlos looked around the table, unable to hold back a grin.</p><p>Davis met his roommates eyes for a moment and stifled a smile.</p><p>Jimmy cleared his throat. "So...good shift so far?"</p><p>Doc nodded quickly. "Yeah. Great. So far so good."</p><p>Kim glanced across the table at Sully, who was sitting right across from her. "So...um..."</p><p>He looked at her, and blew out a breath. "Yeah. Uh..."</p><p>She gazed at him, smiling faintly. "Maybe we could...get coffee sometime."</p><p>Sully swallowed hard, and his eyes widened slightly. "Uh...sure." He nodded his head. "Coffee sounds good."</p><p>Davis stared at them for a moment, raising his eyebrows.</p><p>"About yesterday," he whispered. "Well, I'm sorry. I think. It's just..."</p><p>"It's okay, Sully. We weren't ourselves."</p><p>He nodded his head. "Right. But I'd definitely like to get coffee sometime."</p><p>She smiled. "Me too." She relaxed a little.</p><p>Carlos looked confused as he glanced at Ty.</p><p>Davis simply shrugged, looking equally confused. He turned to glance over his shoulder when the little bell above the door rang. He watched as Taylor walked in.</p><p>Doc looked up to see her, and quickly turned his head away. "So, Kim...you almost ready to go?"</p><p>"What? We just got here."</p><p>"Um, right. Yeah." He picked up his coffee cup, and took a drink.</p><p>Taylor sat down hesitantly at the opposite end of the table from Doc.</p><p>"What the hell took you so long, Taylor?" Carlos asked.</p><p>She shot a glare at him. "I was catchin' up on the paperwork."</p><p>"Right you were. I think it's just cause you knew that Doc---." He felt someone kick him under the table, and looked to see Doherty glaring at him.</p><p>"Looks like they survived," Kim murmured, looking toward the door as Bosco and Faith walked in.</p><p>"It's kinda weird," Jimmy said as he watched the two officers head for their table. "I never expected them to be working together today."</p><p>"Me either," Taylor mumbled.</p><p>"Especially with the way you guys are actin'," Carlos stated rather bluntly.</p><p>This time it was Taylor who kicked him under the table.</p><p>"Oww! Would you guys stop?!" He reached under the table to rub his shin.</p><p>"Keep in mind that you basically deserve it," Doc informed him.</p><p>"Hey, guys. What's up?" Faith asked as she pulled a chair out at the end of the table and sat down.</p><p>"Not a whole lot," Sully mumbled. "How are you two handlin' things?"</p><p>Her eyebrows furrowed slightly. "Fine."</p><p>"You sure?" Davis asked, gazing down the table at her, then glancing at Bosco.</p><p>"Yeah. Everything's great," Bosco told them. "Why wouldn't it be?"</p><p>"I don't know. Maybe cause you guys slept with each other," Carlos piped up.</p><p>Faith glared at him. "And that's your business how?"</p><p>"I'm sure Carlos didn't mean to be rude." Jimmy shot a glare at him. "But it is kind of surprising that you two are so okay with this whole hex thing, and what happened."</p><p>"Damn." Bosco chuckled. "You guys are still buyin' into that hex crap?!"</p><p>Davis stared at him. "Bosco, that woman put a hex on you and Yokas, Sully and Kim, and Doc and Alex. It wasn't crap."</p><p> </p><p>Bosco who was still standing rested his hands on Faith's shoulders. "So you really think that everybody got all...friendly with each other cause of that off her rocker lady at the MVA?"</p><p>"Well...how else would you explain it?" Kim asked in confusion.</p><p>He shrugged as he began to rub Faith's shoulders. "I don't know what the deal with you guys was. I think you just got spooked cause things were movin' along so fast."</p><p>"Oh, no way!" Alex shook her head. "I'm sorry, I like Doc and everything, but we are -so- not gonna ever happen. You're just in denial, Bosco!"</p><p>He shook his head. "I'm not in denial, Taylor. I happen to love Faith."</p><p>Everyone at the entire table stared at the two officers.</p><p>"Two days ago you were ready to kill each other!" Davis said in confusion.</p><p>He shrugged. "That accident made us realize that we were just bein' stupid."</p><p>"We love each other," Faith said softly, leaning back against Bosco.</p><p>"But wait a second." Carlos leaned forward. "Aren't you married?"</p><p>"I'm gettin' divorced," she told him.</p><p>"You're divorcing your husband for Bosco," Jimmy asked in complete shock.</p><p>She was silent for a moment. "When the accident happened...that third car that was involved...it almost killed us both. It made me realize that...I don't wanna be without him. Ever."</p><p>"Faith, are you sure about this? I mean, that's a -huge- decision," Sully told her.</p><p>"Yes, and it's my decision. You don't have to understand it." Her voice was quiet, but firm.</p><p>"Come on, Faith." Bosco reached for her hand. "Let's go sit somewhere else."</p><p>She slipped her fingers through his and stood up, following him away to a booth in the corner of the restaurant.</p><p>Doc watched them walk away. "This is really weird. I mean...if that hex was for real..."</p><p>"Then why didn't it wear off for the two of them?" Alex finished.</p><p>Jimmy shifted his gaze to the booth that the two officers were now occupying, sitting side-by-side. "You think they're really in love?"</p><p>"How else would you explain it?" Kim wondered, watching as Faith rested her head against Bosco's shoulder.</p><p>"You think that lady put a different hex on them," Carlos wondered.</p><p>"No...I don't think so," Davis said, staring at his friends across the restaurant.</p><p>Bosco put his arm around Faith's shoulders, and shifted so he could kiss her lips. "You think it was a hex," he asked her softly.</p><p>She kissed him back. "No, I don't," she whispered.</p><p>"Me either," he murmured against his lips. "I think that accident...that was some kind of sign or somethin'."</p><p>Faith touched his face. "I do love you," she said softly.</p><p>He rested his forehead against hers. "I love you, too," he whispered.</p><p>She closed her eyes as she kissed his cheek.</p><p>"I think our friends are gonna have to get used to us," he told her softly.</p><p>"They will. And if they don't...I don't really care." She smiled faintly.</p><p>"Me either. As long as I've got you."</p><p>"As long as we have each other."</p><p>Carlos shuddered as he watched Bosco and Faith kiss once more. He turned back to his co-workers. "This really is a curse."</p><p>"Or a really messed up fairy tale," Alex replied.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>